<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed You by xooch (xochitai)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852058">Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xochitai/pseuds/xooch'>xooch (xochitai)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Lotor (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Secret Marriage AU, Space Husbands, reptilian Lotor (voltron), shiro and ulaz are also there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xochitai/pseuds/xooch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two went up the lift, five returned. Of the newcomers, Ulaz stood in the center, and at least had the sense to look a little abashed for both abandoning his station and exposing the Blades. To the right, a beige figure bearing white and black armor, still small despite their rigid posture. And on the left was none other than the one, who, as of that morning, had his bounty posted across the empire, the Galra prince himself.</p>
<p>Kolivan could feel his fur greying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Kolivan (Voltron), Kolivan/Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently, this concept doesn't exist on this site so I guess I'll have to do it myself.</p>
<p>O and if you're wondering about the timeline for this, it doesn't really match cannon. Just think of the BoM episode being pushed back a season or so and Lotor ending up on the castleship pushed forwards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of the rare slow days at headquarters, which, of course, meant everything must happen a varga before the night cycle begins.</p>
<p>Kolivan scrolled through the last report he needed to catch up on and nearly finished when the alert came in; someone was hailing the base. Someone with a Marmora-specific frequency.</p>
<p>Warily, he accepted it.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Being prepared for any possible situation is expected in this line of work, but he had to admit, Voltron—not just a lion or two, but the entire ship—waiting outside their <em> top secret </em>headquarters isn’t exactly the type of scenario you’re trained to deal with.</p>
<p>He couldn’t recognize the voices from their transmission at first. A light, accented voice carried out the primary introduction, later identifying themself as the lost princess of Altea. A deeper one followed—likely one of the paladins. Still it didn’t explain the frequency. Or at least it didn’t until the first and only familiar voice chimed in ticks before the transmission ended. Of course <em> he </em> was involved in this, somehow.</p>
<p>Kolivan sighed as he typed up a response and began the protocols for opening the barrier.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>2 doboshes: that’s all it took to get the reception hall’s security lined up. Definitely quicker than usual, as if everyone was eager to catch a glimpse at who dared arrive unannounced.</p>
<p>A quick sequence of buzzes at his wrist signaled their visitors’ arrival on the asteroid's surface. He got into position.</p>
<p>The room fell silent.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Two went up the lift, five returned. Of the newcomers, Ulaz stood in the center, and at least had the sense to look a little abashed for both abandoning his station and exposing the Blades. To the right, a beige figure bearing white and black armor, still small despite their rigid posture. And on the left was none other than the one, who, as of that morning, had his bounty posted across the empire, the Galra prince himself.</p>
<p>Kolivan could feel his fur greying.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Somehow the meeting ran quick; hopefully there would be no need for another.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Ulaz technically hadn’t abandoned his station since there was no longer an outpost to be stationed on. He encountered Voltron and led them to here, hence the black paladin’s presence. None of it explained the prince, but the <em> sitak </em> weaseled his way out of speaking and out of the room altogether. Thus he called the meeting to an end.</p>
<p>Kolivan turned his attention to the paladin. Seeing their face up close confirmed what he already suspected: they appeared to be from the same species as Keith. Or at least hailing from the same planet. The older Marmorite called the younger through their suits’ comm system. </p>
<p>“Kit, you did well for your first meeting.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really do anything though.”</p>
<p>“You were able to sit through the whole thing, that’s something. Show them,” he gestured with his head towards the paladin,”to the guest quarters and then go get some rest.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not tired,” Keith insisted. “And what about the-”</p>
<p>Kolivan cut him off. “You’re still growing, you need rest. Besides, it would be good for you to be around someone else that shares your heritage.”</p>
<p>He turned and took a step towards the paladin before twisting back. “Wait just because I’m half human doesn’t mean we’ll get along. And if, theoretically, we did, what do I have in common with a guy who’s been planetside longer than I’ve been alive? What would we even talk about?”</p>
<p>“Human things,” he replied, as if it were obvious.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“How would I know?”</p>
<p>Keith muttered under his breath as he approached the paladin; Kolivan pretended not to hear.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Kolivan opened the door to their room to find Lotor already there, nightclothes laid out on the bed, removing his vambraces. He turned at the sound and greeted the other with a chirp. “Perfect timing, love. Imperial armor is so needlessly complicated; some help would be wonderful. Preferably, someone with warm hands.”</p>
<p>Kolivan’s mask dissolved as he crossed the room. They stood together, unfastening armor, the clicking of clasps the only sound between them.</p>
<p>He soon broke the silence. “Care to explain any of what happened today?”</p>
<p>“You're going to have to be more specific.” He finished with the vambraces and set to wrapping his arms around Kolivan, finding his braid and untwining it. His hands had long since memorized the action, quick, yet controlled, as to not snag any strands on his scales.</p>
<p>“You could start with why there’s a price on your head.”</p>
<p>“Hm...” Lotor ran his fingers through Kolivan’s freshly freed hair, starting at the base of his neck and then through to the ends. “You know, Vanna, it would be nice to see a smile, you’re too pretty to be scowling all the time.”</p>
<p>He huffed, trying to hide an escaped purr. “Flattery won’t get you out of this.” His fingers worked at the breastplate’s final clasp.</p>
<p>“Oh? But it got me a husband,” Lotor replied, moving a hand to cradle his lover’s head and guiding it down so their foreheads pressed together, noses nearly touching.</p>
<p>A deep purr rumbled through Kolivan’s chest. “Stars, I missed you.”</p>
<p>He closed the distance between them.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Today was weird and nobody else was acknowledging it. Keith spent almost his entire life on base, he knew the types of people that came and went. Ulaz wasn’t too far out of the ordinary but a Voltron paladin? The Galra prince? And nobody cared! None of the senior blades said anything. No security changes. Nothing.</p>
<p>Mostly he worried about Kolivan. He saw the looks the prince would sneak at him when he thought nobody was paying attention. And when he tried to mention it to the older blade, he instead got stuck with watching the black paladin. It didn’t matter. Showing their “guest” to a room would be quick; he could just ask right after. </p>
<p>Keith was determined. So what if this guy was the only person he’d seen that looked like him and maybe came from the same planet? Nothing would distract him from his mission.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The clock read half a varga into the night cycle when he ended his chat with the paladin.</p>
<p>Okay so maybe he got a little distracted. But the night cycle just started and Kolivan had a habit of staying up late to do whatever leaders of secret rebel organizations did. There’s a pretty good chance he’s still awake.</p>
<p>He thought of how to voice his concern while he walked until finally reaching Kolivan’s door. He took a deep breath and raised a hand to the panel by the door to request entry. Instead the door opened, already unlocked. </p>
<p>That’s... not normal.</p>
<p>Soft laughter and a purr so heavy one might mistake it for a small engine met Keith’s ears. </p>
<p>He knocked, in spite of the open door—he was raised with manners, after all— and tentatively walked in. </p>
<p>He wasn’t prepared for what he saw. </p>
<p>Kolivan was there, which made sense considering it’s <em> his </em> room, but so was the prince in question. They stood in their nightclothes, locked in an embrace, his grandpa nuzzling the outlaw who was whispering something Keith couldn't quite hear.</p>
<p>So Keith did what anybody would and froze for a few ticks that felt like an eternity before Kolivan noticed him.</p>
<p>“Kit-“</p>
<p>“I… um… the door was…<em> nevermindI’mjustgonnagoI’llasktomorrow </em>.”</p>
<p>Quicker than a frightened <em> veami </em>, he fled the scene.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Lotor’s gaze lingered at the now closed door the kit bolted from. “Was that Keith? He’s gotten big.”</p>
<p>“He passed his trial a few days ago.”</p>
<p>“Stars,” he murmured, several emotions flickering across his face. “It’s been too long.”</p>
<p>Kolivan opened his mouth to speak but Lotor started first. “Can we discuss this in the morning? I’m tired, love.” He reached to cup his face, thumbs running across the soft fur, duller than it should be. “And by the looks of it, so are you.”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>They ended up in the usual way, with Lotor curled up around Kolivan, hoarding the blankets.</p>
<p>“Vanna,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t lock the door earlier. Seems a bit out of character.”</p>
<p>“I was...distracted; it slipped my mind.” He realized his mistake almost immediately.</p>
<p>“You find me distracting?”</p>
<p>He could sense the smug little grin forming on his husband’s face. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s sweet, you know.”</p>
<p>“Go to sleep,” he huffed.</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't decide whether everyone was keeping Keith out of the loop on purpose or they just forgot to tell him, so I will leave it up to your interpretation, dear reader.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>